


In Which It Rains

by RoyalHeather



Series: before there was red vs. blue there was project freelancer [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, On the Run, Post-PFL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalHeather/pseuds/RoyalHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song prompt for York/Delta: <a href="http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaDSFUDHkyUo&t=MTg5OGRiZGM3MTdlMDhlZTdiYWUyNzU1ZjFiZTI5NzZkZDM1OTFkMSxkWDVad29WUA%3D%3D">"Light Drizzle"</a> by Thingy</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt for York/Delta: ["Light Drizzle"](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaDSFUDHkyUo&t=MTg5OGRiZGM3MTdlMDhlZTdiYWUyNzU1ZjFiZTI5NzZkZDM1OTFkMSxkWDVad29WUA%3D%3D) by Thingy

Monsoons sweep in from the Indian Ocean, drenching Mombasa down to its deepest, narrowest alleyways. York dashes around the corner and flattens himself against the back of the building, heart thudding. _D, when’s this letting up?_

_According to all official weather reports, this current tropical storm is predicted to subside… Monday._

_Fuck._

York tilts his head back against the wall, water streaming down through the grooves in his armor. Thanks to the pouring rain, he won’t hear someone coming after him until they’re right around the corner. He shifts his grip on his pistol and tries to peer around the corner without losing cover.

 _They are not coming after us, as far as I can tell,_ says D. _Which admittedly is not much.  
_

_Well, maybe we lost them,_ says York, taking a moment to catch is breath.

_Maybe._

They’re going to have to leave Mombasa after this. It’s not as bad as if actual PFL soldiers had found them, but having the city police discover you’re wanted for “desertion, theft of government technology, breaking and entering, destruction of government property, and conspiracy and collusion with a known terrorist” doesn’t bode much better. _Sorry, D,_ he says. _Should have known that lead about Carolina was bait._

 _I told you._ D’s voice is flat with disapproval and resentment, and somehow York gets the feeling that it’s not just about the logistics. 

_I know, I know, I should have listened,_ sighs York. Still no pursuit has come down the alley after them, no megaphoned voice commanding _WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR._ Maybe they gave them the slip after all. _We’ll get out of this, though. Promise._

 _Probability of escaping the police is seventy-two point four percent,_ says D. _But I appreciate the promise all the same._


End file.
